The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0011’.
‘CIDZ0011’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has red-purple ray floret color, dark yellow-green foliage, excellent flowering uniformity, good branching and a nine week flowering response.
‘CIDZ0011’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Pink Yosonoma’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,547. ‘CIDZ0011’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in a controlled breeding program in Fort Myers, Fla., USA in December 2007. The parent cultivar ‘Pink Yosonoma’ has more of a red-purple ray floret color than that of ‘CIDZ0011’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0011’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2008, in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.